Despierta
by Michelle Anders
Summary: "Es difícil de creer que Robin, el líder en el que confiamos y valoramos, se encuentre en coma. Con las heridas corporales se tiene un estimado tiempo de recuperación; con esto no." Basada en el headcanon 5062. One-Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mis mejores deseos siempre están con ustedes.

Un día estaba en Tumblr viendo los _headcanons_ de los Jóvenes Titanes y me encontré con uno en especial que me llamó la atención y quise hacerlo historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni los Jóvenes Titanes ni el headcanon 5062 de ellos me pertenecen._

* * *

" _Headcanon 5062. Once, Robin was in a coma for three days thanks to an encounter with Cinderblock. Starfire never left his side and would whisper in his ear, 'Please wake up. I need you to be okay.'"_

* * *

"Starfire, ve a descansar. Yo me quedaré con él esta noche."

Despierto de golpe y veo que el antebrazo de Robin está rojo por la presión de mi frente. Siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo a ver a su dueño; Chico Bestia que me sonríe tristemente, su mirada cansada enmarcada por unas ojeras que nunca creí ver en él. Si se ve así, realmente no quiero ni pensar cómo me veo. Todos hemos de tener la misma expresión en este momento.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya que reposa en mi hombro y le sonrío. "Estoy bien, Chico Bestia. Ya descansé lo suficiente." Mentira, pero no pensaba abandonarlo.

"Star, has estado aquí por dos días enteros. Debes descansar."

"Créeme, estoy bien. Mejor tú descansa, no vaya a ser que salga una emergencia y todos estemos en mal estado."

Él suspira. "Por lo menos come lo que te traje hace rato."

Volteo a mi derecha y me doy cuenta que en una mesita hay un emparedado, un jugo y una manzana. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Chico Bestia quita su mano de mi hombro y se dirige hacia la puerta. Aparto la mirada de mi amigo y miro a Robin. "Él se recuperará. Ten fe." Lo escucho decir y sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Siento cómo las nuevas lágrimas se forman y humedecen mis ojos.

Tomo la mano de Robin y aprieto mis labios en una delgada línea; mi respiración se acorta y lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas. Se me es imposible no llorar, aunque lo haya intentado miles de veces. ¿Qué siento exactamente? ¿Tristeza? ¿Inquietud? ¿Enojo conmigo misma por haberme distraído y no haberlo salvado? Soy una inútil. Él siempre ha estado al pendiente de que no nos pase nada y justo esta vez que me descuidé un instante él salió perjudicado.

Apoyo mi codo izquierdo sobre la cama y pongo mi mano en mi frente, la derecha todavía agarrada de la de Robin. Volteo a ver su rostro: sin expresión, un poco más pálido de lo normal, con unos cuantos moretones y raspones en su frente, quijada y mejillas. El ver a alguien que siempre ha sido considerado fuerte en estas condiciones es desconcertante. Es difícil de creer que Robin, el líder en el que confiamos y valoramos, se encuentre en coma. Es bien sabido que en nuestra línea de trabajo los accidentes como estos son muy probables, habiendo sucedido con anterioridad fracturas, esguinces, heridas no muy profundas, roces de bala y de más, pero nunca un coma. Con las heridas corporales se tiene un estimado de tiempo de recuperación; con esto no.

Eso es lo que más me desespera, el no saber cuándo va a despertar… o si es que lo hará.

"Él puede escucharte."

Cambio la dirección de mi mirada y veo a la dueña de aquella voz recargada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos. "Leí sobre eso, pero no creí que fuera verdad."

"Su subconsciente sigue trabajando, capta todos los sonidos que están a su alrededor." Dijo Raven, acercándose al otro extremo de la cama y tomando con sus manos la derecha de Robin. "Los pacientes que han despertado dicen que escuchan y sienten todo durante su estado de coma."

Me muerdo un poco el labio y suspiro. ¿Funcionará? "¿Crees que…?"

"Hazlo. Platícale lo que quieras, hazle saber que estás aquí con él y que no se rinda." Dijo ella, mirándolo. En su rostro se puede notar el inmenso esfuerzo que ella está haciendo para controlar sus emociones y no explotar algún objeto. "Mañana vendré un rato para que te vayas a descansar y bañar."

"Raven, no necesito…"

"Starfire, tú también te estás haciendo daño. Un par de horas no te caerían nada mal." Ella mira a mi lonche. "Por lo menos come algo. Chico Bestia le puso mostaza extra."

"Está bien. Gracias, Raven."

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y se suaviza. "Llámame si necesitas algo." Asiento con la cabeza y ella se va.

Acaricio su mano y sigo un patrón determinado con mis movimientos. ¿Qué puedo decirle a Robin? ¿En realidad me escuchará? Esto parece muy fantasioso, pero como dicen, la mente es muy poderosa; nunca sabremos su límite. Merece un intento.

X'Hal, por favor que funcione.

"¿Robin? Por lo que Raven me ha dicho, puedes escucharme, y hasta sentirme. Uhh… Puede que esto parezca 'lo cursi' o ridículo, pero creo que no hay mejor forma de expresarme. Por favor, despierta, te lo ruego. Necesito que estés bien. Te necesito, y mucho. Todos queremos que te quedes." Limpio unas lágrimas que salen de mi rostro. Creo que necesitaré Kleenex después de esto. "YO quiero que te quedes. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo muy agradecida que estoy contigo por no dejarme con ninguna duda siempre que te pregunto cosas sobre la Tierra. Tú fuiste una gran influencia para que yo me quedara en este planeta, porque como sabes, sentía que no podía encajar, y tú me demostraste lo contrario. Me ayudaste con cualquier problema que me surgiera y fuiste tan paciente que ni yo misma en Tamaran hubiera creído tener para explicarles a personas de otros mundos.

Me diste importantes lecciones de vida, como el seguir esforzándote y dar más allá de tus límites, o la que considero más importante, el ser amable. Como te dije, en mi planeta no existía esa palabra, siendo 'débil' la más cercana; siendo criada desde pequeña para ser una hostil guerrera, era claro que no podía ser 'amable'. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos aprendí de tu amabilidad al recibirme sin juzgar de dónde provenía o si había cometido crímenes, sin siquiera conocer mi nombre. Esto es algo que no olvidaré de ti jamás.

Cuando te obsesionabas mucho por Slade, me preocupaba tu bienestar. Me dolía que me cerraras la puerta en la cara y negaras salir de tu habitación por seguir investigando o estar haciendo tus infinitos reportes. Sé que te estresabas mucho porque querías que Slade fuera detenido de una vez por todas, pero no quería que te estuvieras haciendo daño por tu propia cuenta.

Quiero volver a ver tu rostro sonriente… sonriéndome. Sé que si estuvieras consciente no te diría esto, pero, realmente amo cada pequeño detalle que me dedicas. Me haces sentir especial y apreciada, que sí importo y que no soy 'relleno' o 'sólo una cara bonita'. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo y por tus expresiones, veo que tú también disfrutas nuestros tiempos a solas.

Robin, te regreso esta frase que un día me dijiste: 'Nadie podría ocupar tú lugar', y por favor tómala muy enserio porque nadie puede. Como parte de este equipo, como héroe, como hijo y como parte de mí vida, eres irremplazable."

Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a su oído. "Por favor, despierta. Necesito que estés bien."

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Díganmelo todo en los comentarios.

Por cierto, hoy es 15 de julio. El calendario de DC marca este día como aniversario de la muerte de los papás de Dick Grayson.

Originalmente quería hacer una historia sobre eso, pero vi esta que estaba incompleta y la quise terminar.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Believe in yourself._

 **\- M.A.**


End file.
